When The Full Moon Shines
by winter.blossom7
Summary: Grace is new in Forks and isn't the only one with a secret. She can read minds. When Grace's and Edwards minds clash it causes a string of events. Things get out of hand and secrets are spilled. Read, Review & Pass it on! X
1. What Does A Full Moon Mean?

**This is my second fanfic so far. I really really hope you like it and would love to get reviews; good and bad are very well accepted!!**

**I also may start to babble at times before my stories but heyy yeah. Haha.**

**This chapter is inspired by the full moon that occurred last night, it was . . . kinda creepy as it was like the movies where the clouds would cover it up and then suddenly bam! The moons brilliant light would fill your room blinding you at midnight!**

**So umm yeah enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. (But I do now!! Haha! Steals Twilight. Runs. Gets caught by cops, darn. Fine I don't own Twilight!)**

**Taylor**

**X**

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter 1: What does a full moon mean?**

I watched as the misty grey clouds revealed the bright full moon slowly, its brilliant light flashing like a beacon. An omen? A sign? I didn't know but the deep, knotted feeling in the pit of my stomach was telling me that it definitely meant something. I little too coincidently I heard the howls of wolves. It was distinctive, beautiful yet mysterious in the eerie night. It echoed in my head over and over again. I lay staring up through my velux window with the blinds still open. My room was dark but clear enough to see the unpacked boxes covering the dirty blue carpet. My dark chocolate brown hair spilled around my shoulders and my tired brown eyes were still open in the late night. Tomorrow was a big day, my first day at Forks High School, and the day that I couldn't afford to mess up. First impressions are everything. I wasn't worried though, I didn't think so anyway. Soon enough my eye lids became too heavy to hold up anymore

I woke up to find smoky grey clouds hovering. As my eyes opened I remembered that today happened to be my first day of High School. I felt the little black butterflies swirl around the pits of my stomach. I bit my lip and hauled my body out of the warm safety of my bed. I sat in front of the old mirror with spirals coming from the corners. I looked at the pale face staring back at me, seemed I would fit right in here. My eyes looked lifeless, dead. I wasn't bothered with make-up and quickly ran a hairbrush through my matted hair.

I pulled on some old faded jeans and a purple patterned top. I grabbed my bag and ran downstairs.

"Hi" said my dad smiling, "The ce-"

"Yeah, I know" I said cutting him off. I had heard his thoughts. "The cereals in the top left corner cupboard."

Dad just sighed and shook his head. We tried to keep conversations alive but I couldn't help just hearing what people thought. I grabbed the cereal desperate for some food and ate, quickly. I was excited and nervous and petrified all at the same time. I didn't even think that was possible.

I stood up ready to leave smiling. I turned to kiss my dad on the cheek but I stopped when I saw his worried expression.

"Dad" I sighed.

"No. No, don't dad me. I just . . . honey, look . . ."

I looked down and chewed at my lip, Dad hated talking about this.

"I promise Dad. I wo-" I could hear his thoughts frantic with worry, it was hurting my head with so much anxiety.

"Dad stop worrying! You're hurting my head. I promise I wont give anything away." I told him. "Not this time anyway" I murmured too low for him to hear.

"I know you wont. I just don't want you to get hurt. I-"

"Dad I will be fine" and with that I kissed him on the cheek and shut the door behind me.

I got into my old car and drove to the school. Everything was new and exciting.

As I pulled into the schools parking lot, I began to worry. I scanned the parking lot to see no empty spaces. I was going to be late. I was going to make a really bad first impression. No one would want to be friends with me! I had to hold the steering wheel tighter as my hands began to shake. My heart pounded faster and faster, each of its anxious beats echoed in my mind.

_We should just park over here; there are no more spaces._

I heard someone's thoughts. I looked around for this person but it was fairly obvious where to find them, as their car was the only other car in the parking lot. I quickly made a turn and began to follow them. They were driving a shiny silver Volvo. There was two of them Edward, one was called, and . . . that was all I could make out.

I found a parking space underneath a withered Oak tree. I took in a deep breath and had a little pep talk with myself.

You can do this. It will be ok. Just go in. Smile. Be happy. Polite. Make a good first impression. Come on Grace! It will be ok.

Oh yeah. I can't believe I missed that out!! I'm Grace. Grace Sissen. I'm funny, I think, and I mostly get on with people but I'm very independent. I am an only child, just living with my dad. My mum, well my mum left me, left us, my dad and I. I prefer not to think about her. You see she left when I was thirteen. A difficult age, an age where any teenager needs her mum the most. I couldn't have pep talks about growing up. I couldn't talk to my mum about boys. I just missed her. You notice I said missed her, not anymore, I don't want to miss someone who left me. No.

You are also probably wondering about my power. Well it started when I was about seven. I remember, one day I was talking to my friend, Faye. We sat in the quiet playground when I heard Faye speak, well actually she thought, but I didn't know that.

I really miss Gran. I can't believe she died. Mum's so upset.

Of course I didn't know that she had thought that.

"Oh no Faye. I'm so sorry." I said in sympathy.

"What? Sorry, why are you sorry?"

"About your Gran. I'm sorry she died"

"What?" she exclaimed, "How do know about that?"

I looked at her in pure confusion. "You just said it to me"

"No I didn't! I was thinking it!"

All I could do was stare at her, her thoughts? Did I just read her mind? Faye's voice broke my train of thought.

"What are you?" she spat before walking off. I didn't know what I was and her words hurt so much. She never spoke to me again. Thankfully she didn't tell anyone what had happened that break.

I snapped out of my little flash back and remembered what I was doing. School. I looked at the little shiny Volvo that I followed but it was empty. Who ever it belonged to had helped me survive my very first obstacle of school. I got out of my old car and headed towards the reception.

I took in everything around me, the stone pathway and the dark bushes that lined it. The reception was small, warm and bright, welcoming. It was very cluttered with leaflets sprawled across desks. I noticed a newspaper lying around from sometime last year. I walked up to a man with large, chunky black glasses and a thinning hairline.

"I'm Grace." I informed the man. He just looked at me and nodded slowly and confused.

"Grace Sissen. I'm new here. This is my first day"

"Oh yes. I know. You're here for your timetable?"

I mentally laughed at this guy. He was kind of hopeless. "Yes, my timetable"

He rummaged through a pile of papers and handed me my timetable that was dog-eared and crumpled at the edges. I looked at it, then the man and then the paper again. He just smiled apologetically. I turned on my heels and headed to English, my very first lesson. I stopped just outside the small classroom and hung up my coat on a rail. I took a deep breath and stepped into the classroom. I looked at the teacher, Mr Mason he was called. He was busy writing today's tasks on the white board and didn't notice me. I coughed and he turned, saw me and stumbled backwards. My face flushed a deep crimson colour as the class sniggered. I just quickly handed him the slip, waited for him to take in my name and walked to an empty seat. I sat at the back of the room.

_Who is she?_

_What's she doing here?_

_Not another newbie!_

_Not bad._

I heard the students think. I chewed at my lip and realised that I was in top set, I was always good at English. I scanned the reading list. It wasn't too difficult and many I had read before. Soon before I knew it, it was lunch. I had survived my first few lessons and said hi to a few people.

At lunch I sat down with a sweet girl called Angela. Angela Weber I think her name is. She is tall for her age and has light brown hair. She was nice and just let me get on with reading a book. She mentioned that she had a friend called Jessica but I should watch out for her as she gossips, a lot. She wasn't in today though which Angela said was an advantage for me. One obstacle I could avoid.

It was nearing the end of the day and I was happy with the progress I had made. I did a few little meets and greet kind of things, say hello, say where I was from ECT. Of course my accent was a topic of discussion, my British accent. It was funny with the compliments t hat I got about it; to me it is just how I speak but obviously more to the Americans.

I heard the bell ring and I sighed. Finally, the end of a long day. I wrapped my arms around myself as a cold breeze prickled my cheeks and pulled my hair from my face. I made my way back to my car and opened the door and threw my bag onto the passenger seat. I spun around and then something caught my eye, something exceptional, and something of pure beauty.

It felt like I had forgotten to breathe. This, this creature stood before me was an angel, too good to be true. He had chalky pale skin, deep topaz eyes and untidy, wind swept bronze hair. It was too much to take in. I smirked; why not find out more about this boy. I tried to search his mind. I searing pain swept my mind, I chewed my lip trying not to scream, and it was like someone was tearing through my mind. Flickers of bright light flashed before my eyes, blues, red, black, yellow, and topaz. It burnt my eyes, I tried to close them but they wouldn't. I was stuck, I couldn't move, my body was paralyzed with my feet clued to the ground. The icy rain ate at my skin. Images and words flashed on and off like a broken light switch. I saw his face fill with pain. What was happening to me? To him? His eyebrows furrowed and he stared at me. Something was happening. I couldn't hold it anymore. My body was weak. I felt dizzy, like I was going to throw up. My head throbbed and my heart pounded. Screams echoed in my mind. It didn't take me long to realise that one of those screams was mine.

I took one last look at the broken angel.

I blacked out.

* * *

**Ooohh! Gasp! I really hope you like it! I'm quite proud with it myself actually.**

**Please please please read & review. Anything is appreciated!!**

**Taylor**

**X**


	2. When Two Worlds Collide

**I haven't got any reviews so far but I am so desperate to write another chapter so that's what I'm doing and hoping that this will get me some reviews!! =)**

**So here goes.**

**Oh yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. (*sob* cries in corner)**

**Taylor**

**X**

* * *

**  
**

**What happened last time:**

It felt like I had forgotten to breathe. This, this creature stood before me was an angel, too good to be true. He had chalky pale skin, deep topaz eyes and untidy, wind swept bronze hair. It was too much to take in. I smirked; why not find out more about this boy. I tried to search his mind. I searing pain swept my mind, I chewed my lip trying not to scream, and it was like someone was tearing through my mind. Flickers of bright light flashed before my eyes, blues, red, black, yellow, and topaz. It burnt my eyes, I tried to close them but they wouldn't. I was stuck, I couldn't move, my body was paralyzed with my feet clued to the ground. The icy rain ate at my skin. Images and words flashed on and off like a broken light switch. I saw his face fill with pain. What was happening to me? To him? His eyebrows furrowed and he stared at me. Something was happening. I couldn't hold it anymore. My body was weak. I felt dizzy, like I was going to throw up. My head throbbed and my heart pounded. Screams echoed in my mind. It didn't take me long to realize that one of those screams was mine.

I took one last look at the broken angel.

I blacked out.

**Chapter 2: When Two Worlds Collide**

I woke up with a massive throbbing sensation in my head. I remembered what happened. I blacked out. The pain. The flashing lights. The words, pictures. The broken angel.

I slowly lifted my hand to the throbbing pain and found that my hair was all matted, brittle and . . . damp. I looked at my hand that was stained with blood, a deep crimson red. I felt weak as I sat up. This wasn't my home and this certainly wasn't my bed. I looked around in confusion, where was I? I slowly got out of the large double bed and stumbled, falling into a wall. My clothes were wrinkled and dirty from where I fell, I picked up my hoodie that was stained with dried blood and put it on quickly zipping it up. I stood up and steadied myself before walking to a door. I opened it slowly and winced as it creaked.

I peered through the gap and saw four people. They were each as stunningly beautiful as the other. I first saw the broken angel, his hair sticking in different directions from him running his hands through it too many times. His face was anxious and his lips were pursed. There was a small pixie like girl, thin to the extreme. She had cropped black hair that flicked out. Her eyes were also a smooth golden colour; she had deep purple circles under her eyes and long delicate eyebrows. She was so small and beautiful. My breath caught as I saw the other girl. She was just; well there weren't words to describe her natural beauty. She had blonde wavy hair that went down to the middle of her back and she too had those golden eyes. There was a man that had his back to me but I guessed that he too would be beautiful. There lips were moving too fast for me to read and too low for me to hear.

Suddenly, it hit me. I was reading someone's mind.

_We are certainly not harbouring another human. If we are I will scream! Why? What is it with Edward and stupid clumsy humans? There are dum and know nothing about the world. They aren't supposed to know about us anyway!_

Humans? What did she mean? What was she then? I guessed those thoughts came from the blonde one, as she didn't look too happy. It hit me again, another one.

_Oh! Another human! I know that she will definitely be important to this family! She has a lot in common with us that she doesn't know about yet! It is very interesting; I can't believe I didn't see it coming. She seems to have affected Edward quite a lot._

So his name was Edward, the broken angel was called Edward. I still preferred the phrase 'Broken Angel' it suited him better. That was obviously the pixie girls mind I was reading. I watched intently as the broken angel pinched the bridge of his nose. This time I was reading the mans mind.

_This is very interesting. I need Edward to tell me what happened and possibly try to ask her about what happened too. We just need to sort her out and see if she's ok._

It was very interesting but they all thought like they weren't _human. _It didn't make sense. I didn't like not knowing what was going on. A pain shooting across my mind broke my train of thought. I watched as Edward felt the same pain. I let out a whimper and slowly they all turned around to look at me.

We all just stood staring at each other but then I remembered what was happening. I turned around and tried to run but my feet (my own feet!) got in the way. I came tumbling down to the floor.

I groaned and just lay there with my eyes closed. If I was going to die I didn't want to see myself dying.

_Just kill me quickly._

I thought. I heard a smooth chuckling noise. I opened one eye to see the blonde girl laughing at me. The man glared at her and she tried to contain her laughter but failed. He looked at her again and said "Go Rosalie"

I frowned but the pixie girl held out a hand. I just stared at it.

"I'm offering to help you up" she told me. I still just looked at her white hand and got up myself. I stood up and stared at the angels. I chewed my lip and looked down at the floor.

"Hello" the pixie girl said "I'm Alice" I just nodded. "And this is Edward, Carlisle and the girl who just left is Rosalie. I apologize for her behaviour"

"Ummm, nice to meet you, but what am I doing here?"

"Well you collapsed, so we brought you here" she said, smiling. Why was she smiling? I just collapsed!

"Well that's what we think anyway. Edward told us that you just collapsed and he brought you here because you were injured" Carlisle said.

"Yes" I said still unsure of what to say. I couldn't blurt out 'Oh yeah by the way I can read minds'.

Edwards face was still in some sort of pain, I looked at him curiously. I tilted my head in a sudden sympathy. Edward's head snapped up and caught my gaze; we just looked at each other. I looked away from him and said

"So I am umm just going to go now, thanks for helping"

I walked towards the large door and paused, as I was about to open the door. Alice was just smiling at me. I tilted my head and turned on my heel,

"Where's my car?"

"Oh I drove it to your house for you!" announced Alice. I looked at her in perplexity.

"Wait. How do you know where I live? How did you drive my car?" questions spilled from my lips.

"Edward will drive you home. Oh and be careful with that head of yours. I patched it up but just take care," Carlisle told me. I stared in shock.

"But you haven't answered my questions! What's going on?" I asked my voice getting louder. Edward took my arm and pulled me outside. I squirmed trying to get free from his tight grip.

"Get off me!" I demanded. He eventually let go and opened the door to his silver Volvo and motioned for me to get in. I sat down and crossed my arms. Edward got in the other side and started the engine. I looked straight ahead and avoided any eye contact. A million questions flooded my mind.

We drove in silence. "Do you even know where we're going?" I spat. He looked at me and said,

"Yes, your house"

"Obviously, but you don't know where I live"

"Yes I do"

"You never even answered my questions!"

"I don't need to"

I stared at him in disgust. I folded my arms across my chest and huffed. He laughed at me but I just kept quiet. The atmosphere in the car was really tense. Then he spoke.

"We need to talk" I looked at him "About what happened, today"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Don't play dum with me Grace. You know very well what we need to talk about"

I just kept quiet unsure of what to say. We soon pulled up out side my house.

"Thanks" I mumbled. I got out of the car and walked up to my house in the late night. I opened the door quietly hoping not to wake up Dad. To my surprise I found him sat at the dining room table with his hand in his hands.

He looked up at me and sighed in relief. I just smiled apologetically. The room was quiet but then Dad spoke, his raised voice startled me.

"Where have you been?"

"I was at a friends house"

"You scared me so much! I've been trying to phone you for hours on end!"

"I'm sorry Dad, I left my phone off. I forgot"

"I know, I know. I, I was just so worried. I thought they found out. I thought someone had taken you" He sat down to his chair and sighed.

"Dad, its ok. I'm here" I hugged him tight "Its ok Dad"

I stood up "I'm going to bed now dad, ok?" he just nodded and watched me go up the stairs. I went to my room to find my bag and coat on my bed, I just shook my head. I walked across to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I was even paler then usual and my hair was a mess. _Time for a shower. _

I ran the hot water and stepped into the shower. I let the warm water run down my body, it was refreshing after a long day. I tilted my head letting the water flow across my face. Having the shower had let me reflect on what had happened that day. So it didn't go quite as planned. Who were those people, Alice, Rosalie, Carlisle and most importantly Edward, the broken angel? Why was I at their house? How did they know where I lived?

I stepped out of the shower and put on my old pj's. I sat on my bed confused and thinking deeply about Edward. My head began to throb, the same pain returned. Why? What was happening? I saw a flicker of movement from the corner of my eye.

"Who's there?" I called. Nothing. "Who's there" I called again.

A figure stepped out in the moonlight.

It was he. The broken angel. Edward.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"I told you we needed to talk"

"So you decide to brake into my house?"

"Well, yes"

I frowned at him. He took another step closer revealing more of his beauty. I gasped.

"So? What do you want to talk about?"

"Don't be silly Grace" I held my breath as he said my name "You know exactly what"

"I have a slight idea," I told him not wanting to give too much away.

"So you do understand?"

"Yes" I whispered.

I could tell he was thinking deeply, trying to get that pain to happen again. I winced

"Stop"

"So you feel it too?"

"Yes" I took a breath "What is it?"

"I guess its what happens when two worlds collide," he whispered and with that he vanished. All I could do was stare at the blank space where he was stood a matter of seconds a go.

* * *

**So what do you think??**

**Please review!!**

**Thanks**

**Taylor**

**X**


	3. In My Seat

**=(**

**I am very disappointed.**

**I have no reviews. I repeat no reviews, none what so ever.**

**I really like this story and am desperate to write some more!**

**That is why I am writing more now. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**If you do review and like it, please spread the word!**

**It will make my day!**

**I will be your best friend and even give you a free Edward, Jasper or Emmet. =)**

**What happened last time:**

* * *

**  
**

I frowned at him. He took another step closer revealing more of his beauty. I gasped.

"So? What do you want to talk about?"

"Don't be silly Grace" I held my breath as he said my name "You know exactly what"

"I have a slight idea," I told him not wanting to give too much away.

"So you do understand?"

"Yes" I whispered.

I could tell he was thinking deeply, trying to get that pain to happen again. I winced

"Stop"

"So you feel it too?"

"Yes" I took a breath "What is it?"

"I guess its what happens when two worlds collide," he whispered and with that he vanished. All I could do was stare at the blank space where he was stood a matter of seconds a go.

**Chapter 3: In My Seat**

I just stared at the blank empty space in shock. Was Edward Cullen just stood in my room? Or was I imagining that? I lay back on my bed, my heart pulsing quicker then I could imagine and I knew that my cheeks were a deadly white in shock.

"Grace? You ok up there?" My Dad called, I almost jumped out of my skin I was so scared.

"Y-Yeah Dad I'm fine"

"Oh ok, just sounded like you were talking to someone"

My eyes widened "No, No just me, myself and I up here"

"Ok then, sweet dreams"

I let out a deep sigh of relief. I closed my eyes to block out the thoughts of my worried father; he was always way too protective. If I got hurt I didn't want to pull him down with me. He deserved so much better then to have me as his daughter. All I did was cause worry and distress. I hated it.

I just couldn't get it into my head. Who were these people, or the Cullen's, as I should say? When I heard their thoughts they all thought as if there were something different, well of course I was different too, but like, not human. If they weren't human, what were they? I began to fall into a deep sleep as I thought about the mysterious Cullen's.

I woke up that morning with a pounding headache. I slowly got out of my bed, got dressed and headed down stairs. I wasn't bothered with eating and just went straight out the door with a quick 'Bye' to Dad.

When I arrived at school I knew that there was one thing I had to do, talk to Edward. I needed to get answers. I grabbed my old bag, slung it over my shoulder and set out to find Edward. I had History first and Edward wasn't in my class. It seemed it would have to wait till later.

French was next, I hated it. It was a subject that I 'detested' the most. I walked into the room with a permanent frown plastered across my face. I saw Mrs. Jones sat at her desk with her gum swirling in her big mouth. It already seemed to me that she never changed that gum. Just everything about her I hated. Her greasy blonde hair put into two ridiculous buns. Her obscene summer dresses over ghastly jumpers. Most of all, that smug grin that never seemed to decease.

Why people put you down? Personal gain? Pride? Whatever it was I didn't like it. Why Mrs. Jones continued to put me down in a subject that I clearly wasn't confident in, I simply don't know! I couldn't believe that it was only my second day and I already seemed to be a prime victim. It was soon obvious to me that her gain in life was to make my French lessons a misery, and if they weren't already bad enough.

As soon as that dreadful lesson was over I headed straight to Biology and then Government was after that.

When the wretched lessons were over I went to the cafeteria, lunch. I managed to find Angela and noticed that another girl was with her. I guessed that this was Jessica. She turned and faked a smile. I just faked one right back. I could tell that that Angela knew that the tension was already heating up.

"Hi, I'm Jessica." She looked me up and down, "And you must be?"

"Grace. Yes, I'm new here. That's probably why you don't recognize me"

"Obviously" she stated before sitting down.

It was funny how she didn't know that I could hear every menacing thought that was running through her mind. I chuckled to myself but stopped when I felt her glaring at me. I looked around chewing my lip and my gaze fell on them, the Cullen's.

_Not another newbie checking out the Cullen's._

Yes, it was Jessica.

I could swear that my jaw had just dropped. There were more of them, all identically pale with the purple bruise like shadows under their golden eyes. There was another boy, well built and broad with dark curly hair. I smiled at his dimples when he smiled. He was nice and definitely seemed to be the funny one from what I could tell when I quickly scanned his mind. The other boy, the blonde one that was muscular. He was more sensitive, more aware of everything. The pixie girl, Alice had her arm liked with his and she caught my gaze, smiling. I just nodded but turned as soon as Edward turned to look at me.

Jessica noticed. A look of jealously fell across her face.

"They're the Cullen's"

"Yes, I know"

A look of surprised replaced that one of jealousy. I just smirked at her and stood up walking away to English. I could feel both Angela's and Jessica's gaze on me as I left.

_Go Grace._

I heard Angela think. I couldn't help but laugh out loud. I walked into the classroom ten minutes early and found Mr. Mason reading a book. I headed to the back of the classroom in the seat that I sat in yesterday. I pulled out the reading book that I was given yesterday and started to read the first few pages before a felt someone's presence behind me.

"Your in my seat" The silky voice told me.

I spun around knocking my book to the floor. It was he. I just looked up at him and already felt my heart fluttering.

"I-I'm sorry. I'll move" I stuttered, standing up and starting to move my books. He laughed.

"No, no don't worry"

He sat in the space next to me and watched Mr. Mason leave the room.

"I need to know" he paused and took in a deep breath, "can you read minds?"

I too took in a deep breath, did that mean he could too?

"You answer first" I told him.

I could tell that neither of us was going to answer and the only way that we were going to find out was for me to read his mind. I tried to search but we both pulled back when that pain returned.

I knew that I just had to answer straight out, but we both answered at the same time.

"Yes"

We just stared at each other but didn't have time to say anything else as other students began to pour into the room. The shot glance sat me, the newbie, sat next to him, Edward.

* * *

**So that's it for now. I know it's very short. I haven't got much time to write anymore but I want to get another chappie out now. =)**

**P.S review!! Or my stock of Edwards, Jaspers and Emmet's might just happen to run out. =(**

**Taylor**

**X**


	4. Can't Keep A Secret?

**WOW!!**

**I would like to say a massive big thank you to everyone who has reviewed!!**

**It has made me so happy!! (Cheesy much?)**

**So a few things that need to be cleared up:**

**Yes Bella is going to be in the story; I have a special plot for her.**

**Grace fainted because of the sudden confusion of meeting someone that can too read minds. Her mind wasn't used to it.**

**Grace is not a vampire she is just a human who can read minds.**

**The creepy boy in Graces room was Edward Cullen.**

**So this chapter was mainly written while I was watching a cricket match. Ok so I lied, I wasn't exactly 'watching', I was . . . well, glancing, **

**It might be a bit messy, so I apologize.**

**P.S Winter'Snowstorm, TheOriginalWallFlower and Lily Swan are people I know. So if comments from them are confusing just ignore them. Haha. Love you guys!**

* * *

**  
**

**What happened last time:**

"I need to know" he paused and took in a deep breath, "can you read minds?"

I too took in a deep breath, did that mean he could too?

"You answer first" I told him.

I could tell that neither of us was going to answer and the only way that we were going to find out was for me to read his mind. I tried to search but we both pulled back when that pain returned.

I knew that I just had to answer straight out, but we both answered at the same time.

"Yes"

We just stared at each other but didn't have time to say anything else as other students began to pour into the room. They shot glances at me, the newbie, sat next to him, Edward.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Can't Keep a Secret?:**

For once in my life I couldn't concentrate on reading a book. It sat in front of me, completely untouched. Mr. Mason had thankfully left me in my own deep thought. I didn't say one word to Edward Cullen that lesson, so much for my great plan.

That stinking habit of mine returned, I chewed at my lip, again. I could swear that my lip was sure to have permanent damage done to it if I carried on. My fingers intertwined and my head hung low. I felt so nervous and uncomfortable. It wasn't right.

Soon the lesson was at an end. I heard Edward's stool scraping along the old floor. Automatically, for some stupid reason, my hand reached out and grabbed his arm. Realizing my ridiculous mistake I immediately pulled away from his icy skin. I could feel his topaz eyes boring into the back of my head.

"We need to talk," I whispered.

He just left; I slowly looked up and watched him walk away. I was stunned. I stood up clutching my books to my chest and walked to my car, dazed.

I sat on my bed and stared at the still unpacked boxes. I guessed that it was about time to unpack them. I got onto my knees and opened the box closest to me.

I ripped the tape of and pulled out an old picture frame. Immediately tears welled up, in my hands I held a picture of my mother and me. We were smiling, enjoying an embrace. She too had brown wavy hair but she had bright blue eyes, she was beautiful. I had inherited none of these.

I put the picture on my windowsill and just looked at it. It was quiet until I heard the doorbell ring. I frowned, wondering whom it was. It rang, again, and again.

"I'm coming!" I called.

I ran down the stairs and opened the door in anger. It was Edward, I sighed, and I wasn't sure in anger or relief.

"Hi" I mumbled.

"We need to talk," He said, almost mocking me.

I nodded unsure of what to say or do.

"Come on then" He started to walk towards his car. I rocked on my heels; he turned and looked at me "In the car"

I blushed feeling really, stupid.

I focused on the road ahead but my gaze soon fell upon a house. It was breathtaking, and they lived there! I hadn't taken notice of it before, but wow. As I stepped out the Volvo I turned my phone on. Switching it on for the first time since I had arrived in Forks. 27 missed calls, wow, Dad really was worried. I quickly texted him to say that I was at friends and would be home later.

We entered the big house, and Rosalie was sat at the kitchen counter. She smirked at me before walking off. The silence was deafening. It was soon broken by Edwards's voice.

"We need to sort out this mess. We can both read minds, right?"

I closed my eyes and nodded.

"We need to start from the beginning"

"You first"

"Ok" he took a deep breath "It started when I was ten, I just began to know what people were thinking. It was pretty simple-"

I heard the familiar buzzing sound, even though I couldn't read his mind, I could understand this sign.

"You're lying"

Edwards face was purely, surprised, he hadn't expected that.

Rosalie entered the room and her thoughts were loud and clear.

_Of course he's lying, we're vampires._

Her thoughts had no hint of any possible lie.

Edward had too heard her thoughts.

Too much angst was running through his mind, I was dizzy. His thoughts were too deep and were killing me mentally.

"Edward STOP!" I screamed as he just sat in horror. If he could be any paler I'm sure that he would be.

It all happened at once. The door flew open. A figure crashed into me sending me across the room. I fell into a window. It smashed into a million shards like diamonds. I fell. It was almost a release. I was flying away from the world. Away from the drama, away from the tears and hurt. It was like in the movies, everything was in slow motion this time. Everything in my life was usually on fast forward, skipping anything good. But now it was all slow motion. I could feel the blood spill from my hands and neck. My hair flew around my face. It was somewhat beautiful, the concept of falling to my death. Soon enough I hit the ground below, hard. Blood spilled around me onto the dirty ground. I just stared right up with my brown eyes into the cloudy sky. I laughed. The sound just escaped my lips. Was it from madness? Or from the fact that I was almost destined for death now? Or maybe the fact that I had just been told that I was in a house full of vampires?

I closed my eyes and just laughed and laughed.

Soon enough I heard voices. It was Edward.

"Oh my goodness Gracie!" His voice was broken. He was silent and watching over me.

"Edward leave" I recognized the voice, it was Carlisle. The one who was very interested in my 'power'. I heard feet scuffing along the ground,

"Fine" He spat.

"Gracie? Can you hear me?" I laughed again.

"I'm here Carlisle" I chuckled.

"Its good to know your sense of humour is still intact, but I don't see what's funny"

"Maybe its because you're a vampire, Carlisle"

There was an awquard pause, I heard Carlisle thinking, and his thoughts were in shambles.

_A vampire? How? Edward wouldn't off? Would he?_

"Oh no don't you worry Carlisle, it wasn't Edward. Edward wouldn't tell me that. It was Rosalie." I was sure that I must have sounded mad.

_Rosalie? Why? She hated it when Bella knew but why? _

"Carlisle when I die please could you tell Edward that he's a crappy liar, I would've known he was lying even if I didn't have my power"

I laughed again. I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up in the same bed that I was in the last time I blacked out. Seemed that this might be a new habit of mine. I stood up. I was wobbling on my feet but I didn't care. What was there to loose? I had practically just died.

I was mad. At that point I could swear that I lost it. After bottling up so much for such a long time, I had let it all out too quickly and it hadn't done me any good.

I stumbled into the living room. The taller boy that had honey blonde hair was sat with his head in his hands.

"Thank you" I whispered.

His head whipped around. He was gone and then I saw him with his body pressed against the wall on the other side of the room. His eyes were closed, tightly, too tightly. His fists were clenched and the pencil that he was holding and turned into sawdust.

"Why?" he asked, hurt.

"You saved me," I whispered.

"I nearly killed you"

"Yes, and I am re-born" His face was puzzled. "I had so much bottled up inside that I was trapped with no way to get out."

"Oh"

With that I turned around but walked straight into Edward. His face was grim. I swallowed. His eyes were full of so much hate I didn't even think that it was possible.

"Edward" I gasped.

"No Gracie"

His fists too were clenched. I put my hands up against his chest; it was icy cold even through his shirt.

"Edward" I breathed "Don't"

"But he – he nearly killed you and you said thank you" he spat the last two words.

"Edward. I can say what I want. Just leave it!" I sighed; a single tear ran don my cheek. "Just don't"

I pressed my face into his chest. I cried and cried letting all the tears that had built up over the years out. His body was stiff. I realized that everything had become, so out of place. I stopped and turned.

"Sorry"

"You should be"

The words stung. They burnt into my heart. I bit my lip but still the tears fell.

"I should go"

I made my way towards the door, I wanted to hear something. Anything from him. But nothing came. I opened the door, it was raining outside now. I stepped out and let the rainfall drop by drop onto my skin. I needed it, my face was soaking wet, half from the rain and half from my own tears.

"Gracie don't go" I spun around in some sort of hope, but it was Jasper. My face fell, and so did his. I'd forgotten that he could sense my emotions. And mine was disappointment.

"No I'm not wanted"

"Its raining just stay, 'till it clears up and then someone will drive you home" It was funny how he hadn't disagreed with my statement 'I'm not wanted'. Obviously, I wasn't, he was just being kind.

I sat on a stool in the kitchen, funnily enough the one that Rosalie was sat on when I arrived. Water dripped from my wet body to the floor. I heard raised voices. It was Edward and Rosalie. They thought I had left.

"I can't believe you thought that!!" You knew she was there and you knew she could read minds!"

"Oh so now another human knows it doesn't matter? You didn't seem to have a problem telling your human pet!"

"Don't you dare talk about Bella that way!" He spat, she obviously touched a nerve. Who was Bella?

"I can say what I want!"

"Well Rosalie you seem to have some sort of problem! Can't keep a secret?"

* * *

**So that's it for now! I loved writing that chapter!! It was so much fun!! I have so much more but I thought that it would be good to end it there and also I wanted to post more ASAP!**

**Bella is either in the next chapter or the one after that. =)**

**I was listening to One Republic's album Dreaming Out Loud through out writing this chapter. It really kind of suited the mood. **

**So yes that's it. I apologize if it's really messy. =(**

**READ & REVIEW!!!!**

**Taylor**

**X**


	5. Escape

**Okay so I have a ****need**** to write more, there is so much I have to sort out. Lily Swan, god questions questions questions!! I'm getting there. **

**More things to clear up (I am just starting to realize how badly I'm telling the story):**

**No Edward and Bella are together.**

**Oh and I'm really really sorry!!! I'm such a bad author!! My charries name is GRACE not Gracie, I got confused and I apologize so much!!**

**That's it for now though, or I would be telling way too much. Hehe.**

**I'm slightly annoyed because part of my flippin' brace (braces, yes, I hate them!!) has come loose, so its annoying me very muchly!!**

**So here goes!**

**Taylor**

**X**

* * *

**  
**

**What happened last time:**

I made my way towards the door, I wanted to hear something. Anything from him. But nothing came. I opened the door, it was raining outside now. I stepped out and let the rainfall drop by drop onto my skin. I needed it, my face was soaking wet, half from the rain and half from my own tears.

"Gracie don't go" I spun around in some sort of hope, but it was Jasper. My face fell, and so did his. I'd forgotten that he could sense my emotions. And mine was disappointment.

"No I'm not wanted"

"Its raining just stay, 'till it clears up and then someone will drive you home" It was funny how he hadn't disagreed with my statement 'I'm not wanted'. Obviously, I wasn't, he was just being kind.

I sat on a stool in the kitchen, funnily enough the one that Rosalie was sat on when I arrived. Water dripped from my wet body to the floor. I heard raised voices. It was Edward and Rosalie. They thought I had left.

"I can't believe you thought that!!" You knew she was there and you knew she could read minds!"

"Oh so now another human knows it doesn't matter? You didn't seem to have a problem telling your human pet!"

"Don't you dare talk about Bella that way!" He spat, she obviously touched a nerve. Who was Bella?

"I can say what I want!"

"Well Rosalie you seem to have some sort of problem! Can't keep a secret?"

* * *

**Chapter 5: Escape:**

Edward stormed out of the room and stopped on his tracks when he saw me. His chest was rising heavily, and his fists were clenched, he looked down.

"I thought you had left"

"No I'm still here," I whispered "Jasper said I should stay until it stopped raining"

Edward just spun around and left. I didn't know what to do, I was wanted and I felt so uncomfortable sat here like a stray. I soon began to feel calm and relaxed, like all the tension had gone. Jasper was at the doorway.

"Just stop, I don't want to feel calm in a place that I'm not wanted, all I've done is ruin things"

"Grace you know we're vampires, it's complicated, humans" he coughed to correct himself "Non-vampires aren't supposed to know about us"

"But I know and messed it all up"

"Edwards just confused we all are, we've already dealt with this sort of thing but we had to except her because Edward –"

He stopped himself. I frowned wondering what he had said, he may have stopped himself saying it but I could hear everything.

_Edward's in love. _

I finally understood it all. Edward was in love with a girl called Bella who wasn't a vampire, she was human. They already had to go through the prospect of someone knowing but they had to accept it because he loved her!

I caught up. I was a distraction. Something in the way but I was caught in the spider web of it all. I knew, because of my stupid power, I knew because I had invaded their minds. I had to leave I had to get out. I needed to get away, if I could stop this, if I could untangle myself from it all, maybe they wouldn't hate me.

I stood up and ran. I ran straight out the front door, down the driveway and into the forest. The rain pelted down and punched at my pale skin. Clear drops hung onto my lashes and stuck my hair to my face. I had to get away, anywhere. My head throbbed, I could feel the cut across my cheek break, and blood began to trickle down dancing with the rain.

I soon came to a clearing, I was at a beach. I checked the time; I had been running for an hour and a half. The rain slowly began to calm until it was just a showering.

I sighed. I was at a beach, a place I could feel at peace, away from anyone and anything. I walked down to the seafront and stared out. If I was a mermaid, I could be free, I could start over. I could swim anywhere in the world. I kicked off my dirty trainers, pulled off my socks and took a step closer to the waters edge. I let the cold water brush over my toes, it felt so refreshing. I was here doing what I wanted. I took yet another step closer and now the sea was covering my feet. I closed my eyes and slowly walked in further and further. The water was up to my knees; I listened to the sea raise its voice and then it calmed. Everything was quiet. I kept my eyes closed and held my arms out.

I was ready for the sea to take me. To pull my fears away.

"Please don't" a voice told me. I ignored it and stepped further into the water. Suddenly, someone picked me up. I screamed.

"Put me down, now!!" I thrashed about. "Put me down!"

I looked up to see a boy with dark hair and olive skin. His eyes were so deep and focused. He just looked down at me refusing to put me down.

"Please" my voice broke "Please put me down." I held onto his shirt tightly and rested my head on his strong chest.

His grip became tighter and it was soon an awquard hug. He eventually put me down and looked at me straight in the eyes. His breath caught when he had a fully seen me. I frowned unsure why, but I didn't care. He brushed a strand of hair from my face and smiled a goofy grin. I couldn't help but smile back. My jaw began to tremble up and down breaking the smile.

"Your cold, come with me" I was up for anything at the moment and just followed him. He took off his shirt and wrapped it around me. The truth was, that it was beyond freezing outside and he had just taken his shirt off.

"No" I said taking off the shirt and shoving it back at him. "You will definitely freeze to death if you walk around topless" My words were broken because I was shivering so much.

"Oh don't you worry I'm fine, just keep it" He insisted.

We eventually got to an old rusty car; I just stopped and stared at it.

"Get in, I really don't want to be responsible if you die because you wouldn't get into my car and go to some form of heat"

"Fine" I mumbled and got into the car.

"Do you want to tell me what you were doing in the sea on a stormy day?" He asked.

"Not really" I said as he started the engine.

"Tell me what you were thinking then"

"I was thinking about being a mermaid" I muttered, I could feel my cheeks turn a deep shade of red as he chuckled.

"Well that makes sense"

I just nodded and kept quiet for the rest of the car journey. I didn't even know what I was doing in some random strangers car but we'll just see how things turn out. We soon pulled up outside an old house.

"Come on. You need some warm clothes," he said gesturing for me to get out. I slowly got out, taking in my surroundings, there were trees everywhere. We walked up the pathway surrounded by bright flowers in the grey day. He opened the door and I was welcomed by a warm sweet smell of freshly baked cookies. "Stay here" he told me. I did as I was told and didn't move one bit.

I heard raised voices coming from the kitchen; it seemed to be something about me.

"You did what?" A female voice cried.

"I know, I know I didn't know what to do so I brought her here"

"How? Why? You! Before me!"

"I had to, she was going to kill herself!"

"So you were all mighty and saved her!"

"I had to! Just please let her borrow some of your clothes, she's soaking wet and will get ill if you don't help!"

"Fine!'

I saw a girl storm out of the kitchen and stomp up the stairs. I just bit my lip unsure of what to do. Her thoughts were furious, something had really upset her.

The boy came back with an apologetic grin. "Sorry about that"

"No its fine, honestly" I reassured him.

"Hey, I don't even know your name"

"Grace"

"That's a nice name"

"Not really, its pretty boring, you?"

"Seth"

I just nodded and looked down. She came flying back down the stairs; she threw some clothes at Seth and stormed out of the door slamming it behind her.

"Here are some clothes, go and change into them, please"

"Fine, where do I go?" I questioned.

"Up the stairs and to the right"

I wondered up the stairs and studied the pictures hanging on the walls, they were nice, one big happy family. Something I could never have. I found the bathroom and looked at my distraught face in the mirror. I was no pretty picture. I looked like death itself. My face was deathly white and my eyes were weak and a horrible dirty brown colour. I slipped off my damp clothes and replaced them with the new ones. They were slightly oversized but I didn't mind. I went down the stairs with my clothes in a bundle. As I reached the bottom I met Seth with two cups of tea in his hands.

"Hey"

"I made tea" He smiled at me.

We both went and sat down on a brown leather sofa, I hunched my knees up, and Seth put his arm around my shoulder. I didn't shrug it off because; well it felt like it should be there. We sat in silence for about half an hour, until he spoke.

"So tell me about yourself'"

"It's complicated"

"We've got all the time in the world"

I glanced down at my watch "Actually we haven't, my dad is gonna freak if I'm not home soon."

"Oh, let me drive you home"

I nodded and we went back to the car. It was another silent moment until we arrived.

"Bye" I said waving slightly.

"Wait, Grace." I turned around to look at him. He sighed. "Don't go wondering into the sea anymore, okay?"

I bit my lip and nodded.

"See ya round"

I heart was beating so fast I was sure it was going to explode. There was something about him that I just couldn't place.

* * *

I sat on my bed extremely confused; this place really wasn't doing me any good. Maybe I should leave. Maybe I should escape Forks. Yeah, that's what I needed to do. Escape.

* * *

**So that's it, I know its really confusing but just try and see what you can make of it. **

**Yeah, so Bella's not in it. Sorry, she will be soon; I just have to clear up some relationship problems. **

**Also the fact that she's considering leaving. Don't ask because it just came about. How about a poll? I don't know. Maybe?**

**Comment and tell me if you want a poll about the different roots the story could take about her 'leaving'. **

**Okay so yeah.**

**Read, Review and pass it on!!!**

**Taylor**

**X**


End file.
